seriesespanolasfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Hola, me gustaría que cambiaran el nombre de la actriz que interpreta a Irina, ya que su nombre real es Anna krystle. No tengo mucha idea de cómo hacerlo yo por más q lo he intentado. Gracias Tengo un problema: Hola Oliver,Cada vez k tengo k poner grabar la página al pulsarlo me pone siempre un aviso: Atención: No has escrito un título para este comentario. Si haces clic nuevamente en Grabar tu edición se grabará sin él.Todas las contribuciones a Series de España Wiki se consideran publicadas bajo la CC-BY-SA (ver detalles en Wikia:Licencia). Y ya esque fastidia un poco a no ser que ponga algo en editar resumen como haciendolo k habrás visto en la act reciente,¿Cómo lo puedo solucionar?¿Tendrá qué ver con mis preferencias?Me hechas una mano por favor,si lo averiguo te lo digo.Gracias y Salu2.(Will (discusión) 20:20 4 ene 2012 (UTC)) RE: Ayuda Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Lo tendré en cuenta *****((elTPM))***** categorias porque? :) Hola Oliver! Gracias por tu consejo del Photoshop ahora si el fondo del logo tiene buena transpariencia! Además cambié el fondo de la wiki nuevamente, tu codigo me ayudó mucho. Y porcierto perdón por ser pesado pero cuando editarás la portada como en el de One Piece? no quiero ser molesto sólo quiero que me digas alguna fecha exacta o si lo podrías hacer en esta semana. Fabricio 96 20:27 13 ene 2012 (UTC) :Esto debe ir en la Central, avisado a través del chat. -- 14:16 14 ene 2012 (UTC) El club de la comedia: Hola Oliver!Solo te quería comentar que en el club de la comedia también salió Diego Martín Carlos en anhqv,lo digo pk no está el video ^^Will (discusión) 14:06 14 ene 2012 (UTC) :Añadido Diego Martín. -- 14:16 14 ene 2012 (UTC) hola Oliver0796 espero que no estes molesto solo he quitado unos codigo inservibles y molestos que no tenian enlaces ni nada del articulo Ojos de pollo (para ayudar al wiki) (Digifan02 18:48 16 ene 2012 (UTC)) Artículo destacado Revisa la Portada. El Artículo destacado es sobre Parrales, pero el boton "Leer más" envía a Berta Escobar.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 00:17 3 feb 2012 estaba letyendo la pá gina Lista de personajes de La que se avecina y e observado que habían escrito vandalismo y palabra malsonantes y lo e borrado y yo creo que lo mejor es que protejas la páginaRaquel&lolalqsa (discusión) 18:55 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola hola , soy el hermano de kiwi11 , no voy a ser como el , trabajare duro para ser tan buen usuario como tu , salu2 Ivonne11 (Mi discusión) 18:36 11 mar 2012 (UTC) hola hola olivre como estai? Welcome to Series De España WikiEl Melmaciano 22:29 31 mar 2012 (UTC) hola Oliver! mis sinceras disculpas por el tema de las imágenes acabo de leer el mensaje y antes no encontraba las reglas de la licencia lo siento mucho lo tendré en cuenta Raquel&lolalqsa (discusión) 16:46 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Cómics Hola, quería preguntarte una cosa. Hace unos años, salió a la venta una revista (que terminó hace años también), y en dos números de esa revista aparecieron cómics basados en ANHQV, es decir, cómics con los mismos personajes y todo eso. Quería preguntarte si puedo hacer artículos de esos dos cómics de ANHQV. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 15:54 12 ago 2012 (UTC) :Hecho: ''Aquí no hay quien siga y Érase un muertito. ¿Hace falta alguna imagen? Normalmente pongo la viñeta del título, pero estos cómics tienen el título en la página entera, y no sé si se puede subir cómics enteros (aunque los he visto en otras wikis). --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 16:08 12 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Mmm... Lugares de referencias. ¿Te refieres a sitios donde pueda confirmar la existencia de esos cómics? Lo único que he encontrado es una mención que hizo un tipo en un foro mención del primero, mención del segundo. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 16:25 12 ago 2012 (UTC) :Acabo de darme cuenta, en el link de la mención del segundo cómic, hay una viñeta de dicho cómic http://img22.exs.cx/img22/2543/anhqv3dz.jpg --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 16:31 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola soy WILLS un nuevo usuario y tengo una duda: ¿Se podrian hacer articulos sobre Aida?-- WILLS I love Zekrom ¿Necesitas algo? 10:39 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Farineli Hola Oliver he creado este personaje Farineli no sé como se llama el capítulo pero te dejo el mensaje porque no sé porque pone personajes de Aqui no Hay Quien Viva lo he intentado arreglar pero no sé cómo. La imagen es bastante mala pero no había ninguna mejor, vamos era la única que había. Molon jajaja (discusión) 15:13 9 sep 2012 (UTC) :Ok ese dato no lo sabía, el nombre del episodio no lo sabía a pesar de que lo han echado hoy y no me acordaba del título, y la imagen de Farineli es tan mala porque no he encontrado otra mejor a no ser que sea de la raza del personaje. 17:41 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Presunto plagio Hola. Te escribo básicamente para advertirte que me he topado con un posible plagio de esta wiki en la misma Wikia. En la página de Amador de dicha wiki aparecen las mismas citas que aquí. Lo mismo ocurre con los apodos. Lo mismo ocurre con otros artículos de dicho Wiki :/ Aunque ese wiki lleva inactivo tiempo, deberías revisarlo, por si acaso.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:27 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Oliver soy yo Jupero no se si te acuerdas de mi ex-administrador de dragon ball wiki ya he madurado y soy mucho mas mayor (algo logico) y vuelve a wikia pero no me conectare ni en chats ni nada y solo vuelvo para editar en series de españa y quizas algún día veo un error de ortografia o algo y lo pongo bien pero bueno en lo que estamos vuelvo pero solo para ayudarte en este proyecto ya que nunca me he puesto serio en esta wiki un saludoss Jupero009' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki' 16:06 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Saludos Hola, Oliver. Me he dado cuenta de que borras toda mis ediciones me tienes mania o que? XD es broma però no entiendo muy bien porque y me gustaria una explicación. Arze Trollguy (disc. Dragon Ball) (disc. Death Note) Re:Aviso Pero Jelly Jamm es una serie animada española. Jesús Rivero (discusión) 15:51 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Porqué me bloqueaste por incumplir normas de uso? Jesús Rivero (discusión) 16:53 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Me gustaría que bloquearas a este usuario: http://seriesespanolas.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/95.121.168.127 En la página Lorena (LQSA) deberías revertir la frase que puso. --Blue93 (discusión) 10:30 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :Creo que esta firma está mejor. 14:32 30 dic 2012 (UTC) Piso Piloto He creado un artículo sobre el Piso Piloto, es decir el Bajo A. Me gustaría crear la categoría Piso y Bajos. También me gustaría proponer un proyecto, aunque veo que no hay muchos usuarios Activos. Querría crear más artículos sobre pisos ya que, al fin y al cabo, también forman parte de la serie. Saludos. 08:10 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Plantilla:Personaje Sugiero que añadas el parámetro actor llamado "interpretado por" para los hombres e "interpretada por" para las mujeres. Saludos. --Vivaelcelta (discusión) 14:41 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Modificaciones en MediaWiki Hola, ¿Puedes tildar "mí" en "Sobre mí" en esta página MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page? Puedes ver estotra petición MediaWiki discusión:Welcome-message-user. --Vivaelcelta (discusión) 15:32 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Octava temporada anunciada La octava temporada contará posiblemente con 13 capítulos. Ya que Alberto Caballero dijo que habían renovado para 26 capítulos, al menos hechos por ellos. 13 de ellos fueron confirmados para la séptima temporada, así que supongo que los otros 13 serán para la octava. --Jaithyplosion -- Be the best (discusión) 22:36 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Modificación de una plantilla Por favor revisa esta petición Plantilla discusión:Personaje. --Vivaelcelta (discusión) 17:17 31 mar 2013 (UTC) :¿Puedes responderme? --Vivaelcelta (discusión) 12:52 6 abr 2013 (UTC) 1000 artículos Hola Oliver. El wiki está a punto de llegar a los 1000 artículos, y creo que se podría hacer un logo conmemorativo que estuviera durante un tiempo. Como hacen en la Wikipedia wikipedia:commons:Category:Wikipedia_commemorative_logos. ¿Qué te parece la idea? PD: Me he renombrado la cuenta de usuario de '''Vivaelcelta' a Roi González. Saludos. --Roi González (discusión) 11:40 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Fusionar de La que se avecina con esta wiki Hola Oliver. He encontrado estas wikis sobres La que se avecina. Todas ellas están abandonadas y con menos de 10 artículos. Le pedí a Wikia que las borraren y me dijeron que hablase contigo para fusionarlas con esta wiki. ¿Qué te parece la idea? #http://es.laqueseabecina.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_que_se_avecina #http://es.laenciclopediadelaqueseavecina.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_Que_Se_Avecina #http://es.laqueseavecinamontepinar.wikia.com/wiki/La_Que_Se_Avecina #http://es.laqueseavecinaserieespanola.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_que_se_avecina #http://es.la-que-se-avecina-7.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_que_se_avecina_7 #http://es.laqueseavecina123.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_Que_se_Avecina #http://es.montepinar7.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_Que_Se_Avecina #http://es.laqueseavecinaserie.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_que_se_avecina #http://laqueseavecina.wikia.com/wiki/La_que_se_avecina_Wiki #http://es.lqsa-miradordemontepinar.wikia.com Acabo de encontrar estas otras de Aquí no hay quien viva: #http://es.personajes-de-aqui-no-hay-quien-viva.wikia.com (bueno esta tiene un administrador que editó este año) #http://es.personajes-de-aqu-no-hay-quien-viva.wikia.com #http://serie-aqui-no-hay-quien-viva.wikia.com/ Saludos --Roi González (discusión) 18:56 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Vandalismo Borra esta página Ibrahimovic. Y a ver si puedes responderme a los mensajes anteriores. --Roi González (discusión) 21:57 26 abr 2013 (UTC) :Borra estotras páginas Daniel Muriel y Mónica Figueroa. --Roi González (discusión) 22:49 28 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Vuelve a borrar Mónica Figueroa. --Roi González (discusión) 17:46 4 may 2013 (UTC) :::Vuelve a borrar Mónica Figueroa. --Roi González (discusión) 14:55 9 may 2013 (UTC) Oliver ha servido de ayuda editar a justi (Fanático1 (discusión) 11:27 1 ene 2014 (UTC)) Alianza Hola Oliver. Te escribía por si estabas interesado en una alianza con la comunidad de El mentalista. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 12:57 7 ene 2014 (UTC) Cosas Hola, he estado mirando varios artículos (de bebés más que nada) y tengo dudas de sus nombres: Ojos de pollo pone como primer nombre '''Amador Arias Figueroa', pero su nombre real (registrado) es con el apellido Rivas. Cierto es que Sergio es su padre biológico, pero nada más. Lo mismo ocurre con Dylan Pastor, ya que Judith aclara que en realidad se llama Bécker. Otra cosa, he visto que existen artículos nada relacionados con ANHQV o LQSA como El club de la comedia o Love wars (digo aparte de los actores, aunque eso no tendría que ver, A tortas con la vida y El show de la 3 no cuentan porque ahí aparecen directamente personajes de ANHQV). En fin a lo que iba, si se incluyen esos artículos de ECDLC o LW, creo que también podría hacerse un artículo sobre la serie Homo Zapping, teniendo en cuenta que varios sketches parodian a ANHQV y que también han aparecido actores como Malena Alterio o Antonia San Juan. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 15:19 2 mar 2014 (UTC) :Hecho, echa un vistazo a ver si te convence. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 19:16 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Vandalismo Por favor elimina el artículo Mónica Figueroa. --Roi González (discusión) 03:17 12 nov 2014 (UTC) :¿Puedes volver a eliminar Mónica Figueroa? Y bloquea los artículos Mónica Figueroa y Monica Figueroa. Porque parece que no va a parar el vandalismo. --Roi González (discusión) 15:12 27 dic 2014 (UTC) Hola Oliver Que tal Oliver, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos jaja, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez... Espero que estes bien y no te hayas olvidado de mi xD Saludos!! Infinitrix (Mi discusión) 15:10 8 feb 2015 (UTC) Una cosilla Queria decirte que si la pagina de Alvaro Recio,editada hace poco por un usuario de Wiki es válida por lo que ha escrito,porque no tiene nada que ver con el personaje y la sección de Pablo tampoco tiene que ver con la comunidad.Gracias. Moe pocky2002Moe pocky2002 (discusión) 20:19 23 oct 2015 (UTC) :Hola, he deshecho la edición de un usuario anónimo y luego me he dado cuenta de que ya existe la página Álvaro "Alba" Recio por lo que he redireccionado Álvaro Recio a Álvaro "Alba" Recio. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:32 24 oct 2015 (UTC) También podrías editar la página de Raque Villanueva,por las deseperadas que ponen cosas Ficha de episodios Hola, espero estés bien. Te quería pedir que añadieras un parámetro para una imagen principal a la plantilla de episodios, en lugar de colocarla fuera de la ficha. Un saludo. [[User:SuedeGreen|'SuedeGreen''']] –talk 05:57 17 nov 2015 (UTC)